Digimon Frontier : Masa Kelam Kazemon
by Mevaze
Summary: Kisah ini terjadi setelah dikalahkannya Lucemon. Dunia Digimon kembali normal. Tapi, hal itu berubah seketika saat Ranamon kembali ke Dunia Digimon dengan kekuatan baru dan berambisi menghancurkan Kazemon. Bisakah Kazemon mengalahkan Ranamon sekali lagi? Atau malah sebaliknya? (WARNING! Kisah utk 18 tidak dianjurkan bagi anak2. Mengandung Ryona Rape. Ingat! Hanya utk 18 !)
1. Tantangan Ranamon!

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

**Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Digimon Frontier dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

**1. Tantangan Ranamon!**

Kazemon terbang mengelilingi Dunia Digimon yang bersatu dgn dunia manusia. Dunia tersebut sudah pulih dan menjadi damai setelah berakhirnya serangan Lucemon, walaupun masih ada beberapa sisa-sisa prajurit Lucemon yg berkeliaran. Kazemon kini sudah berpisah dengan Izumi.

Ketika sedang menikmati udara di atas, Kazemon melihat dua Digimon sedang berhubungan intim di bawah pepohonan. Dia turun karena penasaran. Setelah lama dia memperhatikan dua Digimon tersebut, tangannya meraba-raba kedua payudaranya.

"Ahh... Nggghh..." Kazemon mendesah kenikmatan. Dia berpikir akan berbahaya jika dia ketahuan bermasturbasi di dekat kedua Digimon itu.

Dia menjauh dari kedua Digimon dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk bermasturbasi. Akhirnya dia menemukan tempat yang aman dan mulai mengusap vaginanya yang sudah basah dengan cairan.

"Ahhh... Ngghh... Haahh..."Kazemon memainkan klitorisnya dan memasukkan tiga jarinya di lubang vaginanya yang bersih dan tidak berbulu itu. Dia mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan cepat hingga bunyi cairan vaginanya berkecipratan dengan sangat keras.

"Ah ah ah... ahh.. ahhh.. ahhhh..." Kazemon mengerang dengan erotis ketika dia ingin merasakan orgasme. 'Sedikit lagi... ahh.. ahh," katanya sambil memainkan klitorisnya agar lebih cepat orgasme. Dia menutup matanya karena kenikmatan sentuhan tangannya di vagina. Cairan vaginanya sudah membanjiri rumput di sekitarnya. Kazemon sudah mulai merasakan kenikmatan dan bersiap untuk orgasme.

"Kau menikmatinya, Kupu-kupu pelacur?"

Sebuah suara muncul di depan Kazemon yang sedang bermasturbasi.

"!" Kazemon terkejut dan membuka matanya. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari vaginanya sehingga membatalkan orgasmenya. "Ranamon!" Kazemon mencoba berdiri dan menghindar.

"Tidak secepat itu," Belum sempat Kazemon menutup selangkangannya yang terbuka lebar, Ranamon menginjakkan kakinya di atas vagina basah Kazemon.

"Nghhhh..." Kazemon merintih kesakitan ketika vaginanya yang terbuka tanpa celana dalam diinjak oleh Ranamon. Kenikmatan yang tadi dirasakan Kazemon berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang luara biasa di vaginanya.

"Biar kubantu kau menyelesaikannya," Ranamon mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak vagina Kazemon sekali lagi, kali ini injakannya sangat kuat hingga Kazemon berteriak sangat keras.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Hei, kenapa suaramu berbeda dari yg tadi?" Ranamon mulai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya di atas vagina Kazemon, "Bukankah tadi kau menikmatinya ketika vaginamu diperlakukan seperti ini? Hah?" Ia menguatkan injakannya hingga Kazemon tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara untuk berteriak.

Kazemon sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya dan akhirnya terkulai lemas di tanah, "Hentikan Ranamon..."Kata Kazemon dgn suara lemah, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan vaginamu dulu," Kata Ranamon sambil memainkan vagina Kazemon dengan jari kakinya.

"Ahhh... Hentikannnhhh... ahhnnn..." Kazemon merasakan kenikmatan ketika jari kaki Ranamon mulai memasuki lubang vaginanya, "Jangan diteruskan... Aku akan orgasme... ahh ahh ahh..."

"Sepertinya Si Pelacur menikmatinya," Kata Ranamon yang kini mulai memainkan klitoris Kazemon.

"Ahn ahn ahn ahn... Aku akan keluar... ahn ahn... Hentikan Ranamon..."

Sudah 15 menit Ranamon memainkan vagina Kazemon. Dia mempercepat gerakan jari kakinya ketika mengetahui Kazemon akan orgasme.

"Tidaaakk... ahhhhnnnnnnnnnnn..." Kazemon mengerang dengan erotis karena orgasme yang sangat dahsyat. Cairannya keluar seperti air mancur, deras sekali hingga membuat becek rumput di sekitar tubuh Kazemon. Tubuh Kazemon terkulai lemas dan tak berdaya, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Vaginanya masih mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya. Cairan itu mengalir seperti air kencing. Dia belum pernah mengalami orgasme sedahsyat ini. Ranamon menjauh dari tubuh Kazemon. Dia tertawa dengan bahagia melihat keadaan Kazemon seperti saat ini.

"Apa.. yang kau inginkan... Ranamon?" Tanya Kazemon yang sekarang sedang bertumpu pada lutut dan tangannya ketika merasa bahwa cairan orgasmenya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu ke turnamen yang kuadakan di kota Alpha." Katanya.

"Turnamen ap—"

"Sepertinya orgasmemu belum selesai," Kata Ranamon sambil tertawa puas.

"Hnnnn!? Ahhhhnnnn..." Benar saja, cairan orgasme Kazemon mengalir kembali seakan tidak mau berhenti, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa keluar lag—" Cairannya bertambah deras hingga membuat Kazemon terkulai lagi di tanah.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipaksakan," Ejek Ranamon, "Baiklah, apa kau mau datang ke turnamenku? Oh ya! Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu, jika kau banyak memenangkan turnamen ini, kau bebas melakukan apapun kepadaku, termasuk balas dendam dengan kejadian ini, itupun kalau kau mampu.

Lalu jika kau lebih banyak kalah, aku akan memasukkanmu ke dunia yang sudah kubuat sendiri khusus untukmu."

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti turnamen itu!"

"Hei... Kau, Ranamon," Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat kasar memanggil Ranamon, "Aku tidak puas hanya melihat Kazemon bermasturbasi di depanku, bawa dia kesini agar aku bisa merasakan tubuh indahnya itu."

Itu adalah suara dari Woodmon tua yang tertanam di tanah dan tidak dapat bergerak.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus," Ranamon mendekati Kazemon, menarik rambutnya dan menyeretnya ke arah Woodmon.

"Tidak.. Jangan Ranamon!" Kazemon memohon.

Ranamon melempar Kazemon ke arah Woodmon.

"Ugh!" Punggung Kazemon menabrak pohon itu dengan sangat keras.

"Hei Orang Tua! Jangan sentuh dia dulu! Keluarkan akarmu yang paling besar. Cepat!" Bentak Ranamon.

"Tapi—"

"Cepat lakukan saja! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan dengannya."

"Baiklah"

Woodmon mengeluarkan akarnya yang paling besar. Diameternya 7 cm.

"Apakah ini cukup besar?" tanya Woodmon.

"Tidak masalah. Simpan saja dulu. Sekarang, lilit tangan dan kakinya, aku akan buat dia mengikuti turnamen," Ranamon memerintahkan Woodmon.

"Hei!? Hentikan!"

Tangan dan kaki Kazemon dililit oleh sulur-sulur Woodmon yang kuat. Woodmon menarik tangan Kazemon ke atas dan kaki Kazemon ke bawah hingga Kazemon seperti sebuah samsak tinju.

"Dengan ini, akan mudah untuk memaksanya bilang 'ya'," Ranamon berjalan mendekati Kazemon, "Maaf sayang, kau memaksaku untuk melakukan ini. Kau siap Woodmon?"

"Kapan pun, Ranamon"

Ranamon memukul perut Kazemon dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Uggh!" Pukulan itu langsung membuat Kazemon berlutut. Tapi, belum sempat dia menyentuh tanah, Woodmon menariknya lagi ke posisi berdiri.

"Uagh!"

Ranamon memukul lagi perut Kazemon yangtidak terlindung apapun. Perut Kazemon rasanya sangat sesak. Ranamon memberikan pukulan demi pukulan ke perut Kazemon.

"Ugh! Hng! Hnn! Ahn! Hnn! Hng! Hng! Ahg! Ugh! Guh!"

Sudah tak terhitung jumlah pukulan yang diberikan Ranamon ke perut Kazemon. Ranamon memberikan pukulan terakhir ke perut Kazemon hingga membuatnya tidak mengeluarkan suara saat membuka mulutnya. Kazemon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ranamon beristirahat sebentar.

"Masih ingin mengatakan tidak?" Tanya Ranamon. Kazemon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, "Hmmm.. Sepertinya kau meminta lagi. Payudaramu lumayan besar juga, bagaimana jika aku memberinya sedikit sentuhan?"

Kali ini sasaran Ranamon adalah payudara Kazemon. Ia memberi pukulan di payudara kiri Kazemon.

"Hnngg! Jangan pukul itu... kumohon..."

Ranamon tidak mendengarkan itu dan memberikan pukulan di payudara sebelah kanan Kazemon.

"Hng!"

Payudara Kazemon memiliki nasib yang sama seperti perutnya. Babak belur karena dijadikan bulan-bulanan Ranamon. Pukulan demi pukulan diterima oleh kedua payudara Kazemon. Payudara kenyal Kazemon memantul-mantul setiap menerima pukulan dari Ranamon.

"Hng! Hng! Ahn! Uhh! Ukh! Ugh! Hng! Uagh! Hng! Ahn!"

Kali ini payudara Kazemon menerima pukulan lebih lama dibandingkan perutnya. Ranamon menambah kekuatan pukulannya ketika melihat vagina Kazemon mulai basah dan meneteskan cairan.

"Oh? Kau mulai terangsang ya? Seperti aku bisa memuaskan nafsumu,"

Ranamon memukul payudara Kazemon dengan penuh semangat. Woodmon melebarkan kedua kaki Kazemon agar memperlihatkan jatuhnya cairan vagina Kazemon. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Ranamon untuk membuat Kazemon orgasme.

"Ahhhhhnnnnn!"

Seperti tadi, vagina Kazemon mengeluarkan cairannya dengan sangat deras, mengalir seperti keran yang terbuka lebar. Cairan yang mengalir dari vagina Kazemon membuat bunyi gemericik ketika terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hahaha! Lihatlah ini! Banyak sekali cairan yang ada di vaginamu!" Ledek Ranamon.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, aku bisa menampung cairan ini dalam 5 gelas yang besar hahahaha!" Tawa Woodmon, "Dia memang Digimon murahan! Aku tidak sabar memperkosanya!"

"Ja-jangan... katakan itu... Ahhhhnnnnnnn..." Kazemon orgasme lagi.

"Lihat itu Woodmon! Dia multi-orgasme! Itu sudah membuktikan betapa murahannya dia!" Ranamon dan Woodmon tertawa puas.

Cairan Kazemon mengalir lagi dengan deras. Saking derasnya, cairan itu mengenai kaki Ranamon.

"Oh! Lihat Woodmon! Dia berani menyiram kakiku dengan cairannya yang menjijikan! Vagina murahan harus diberi pelajaran," Berkali-kali Ranamon menendang vagina Kazemon yang masih mengeluarkan cairan orgasme.

"Hyaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Kazemon berusaha menahan sakit yang luar biasa di vaginanya. Orgasmenya yang diikuti dengan rasa sakit dari tendangan Ranamon membuat Kazemon ingin pingsan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan oleh Ranamon. Kazemon bagaikan samsak tinju yang tidak berdaya. Tangan dan kaki yang dililit oleh Woodmon membuat hal itu lebih parah lagi.

"Ngggghhhh..." Kazemon mengerang lemah setelah menerima tendangan terakhir di vaginanya.

"Baikklah Woodmon, baringkan dia! Tetap lilit tangannya dan arahkan vaginanya ke akarmu," Woodmon segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Ranamon.

Kini Kazemon dalam keadaan terbaring di tanah dengan tangan dan kaki yang masih dililit oleh sulur-sulur. Berikutnya, Woodmon merentangkan kedua kaki Kazemon hingga tubuh Kazemon membentuk seperti huruf 'Y'. Woodmon lalu mengarahkan vagina Kazemon ke arah akarnya yang sudah dikeluarkan dari tadi. Kini, selangkangan Kazemon sedang menghadap ke arah akar dan tubuh Woodmon.

"Bagus, lepaskan kakinya. Jangan kau apa-apakan dia, aku masih ingin bertanya padanya," kata Ranamon yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang Woodmon dan memegangi kedua kaki Kazemon, "Apa kau masih tidak ingin mengikuti turnamen itu? Jika kau berkata selain 'ya' atau 'tidak' kau akan tahu akibatnya,"

"Ngh.. Apa yang akan kau laku—"

"Jawaban yang salah, rasakan ini!"

Ranamon menarik kaki Kazemon dengan sangat keras hingga akar Woodmon yang besar itu masuk ke vagina Kazemon dengan kasar dan selangkangan Kazemon kini sedang ditekan dengan kuat ke arah tubuh Woodmon yang berupa batang kayu kasar dan juga keras.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHA teruslah berteriak kesakitan, Pelacur!" Ranamon menariknya dengan lebih keras hingga kini ia menaruh kakinya di tubuh Woodmon dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya agar tarikannya lebih kuat lagi.

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SAKIT!" Teriakan Kazemon dapat terdengar ke seluruh hutan.

"Tidak.. Jika ini terus berlanjut, aku akan orgasme," Pikir Kazemon.

Ranamon terus menarik kaki Kazemon dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuat akar Woodmon masuk semakin dalam ke vaginanya. Ranamon merenggangkan tarikannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin ikut?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak..." Jawab Kazemon lemah.

"Hmm... Sepertinya sudah tidak ada cara lain lagi. HoneyBeemon!"

Ranamon memanggil tiga HoneyBeemon yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di rerumputan.

"Apa kalian sudah merekam semuanya?" Tanya Ranamon.

"Kami merekamnya dari awal sampai akhir-bee!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagus, sekarang sebarkan rekaman itu ke kota sekitar!"

"Baik-bee!" Setelah itu mereka bertiga terbang kke tiga arah yang berbeda.

"Aku sudah merekam semua kejadian hari ini, kau akan terlihat seperti wanita murahan di kota sekitar hahahaha!"

"Tidak... Jangan disebarkan..." Kazemon menjawab dengan vagina yang masih tertancap oleh akar Woodmon, "Ahhhnnn...Aku orgasme lagi... ahhnnnnnnn..." Kazemon merasakan orgasme yang kesekian kalinya. Cairan orgasme Kazemon tidak dapat keluar karena tersumbat oleh akar besar Woodmon.

"Hahahaha! Lihatlah dirimu, berusaha menampung cairan orgasme di dalam vagina pelacurmu!" Kata Ranamon sambil berjalan dan duduk menyamping di atas perut Kazemon. Ranamon memainkan dan mengelus klitoris Kazemon dengan jarinya.

"Ngghhh! Ahhh..." Kazemon merasa seperti akan orgasme lagi ketika kedua jari Ranamon menyentuh klitorisnya.

"Dengan ini kuanggap kau sudah setuju akan datang ke turnamenku," Ranamon semakin cepat dan kasar memainkan klitoris Kazemon.

"Haaahhhhnnnn... Ya... Nggghhhh... Aku.. Akan datanghhhnn..." Kazemon sekuat tenaga menahan orgasmenya.

"Tapi, jika kau tidak datang rekaman itu tidak hanya tersebar di tiga kota dekat sini, tapi di seluruh Dunia Digimon hahahaha!" Sambil mengakhiri kata-katanya, Ranamon memencet klitoris Kazemon dengan keras hingga membuat Kazemon mengejang dan orgasme yang dahsyat.

"HYAAAAHHHHHNNNNN!"

Vagina Kazemon yang disumbat oleh akar Woodmon tidak mampu menahan cairan yang sudah memenuhi liang vaginanya dan merembes keluar.

"Woodmon, sekarang dia milikmu. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan padanya," Ranamon berdiri dan berjalan ke arah portal kegelapan, "Selamat tinggal, Pelacur! Hahaha!" Dengan tawanya yang penuh kepuasan, Ranamon meninggalkan tubuh tak berdaya Kazemon bersama Woodmon yang siap memperkosanya.

* * *

**Catatan: Oke, itu dia chapter pertama. Bisakah Kazemon terlepas dari nafsu Woodmon? Apakah Kazemon bisa memenangi turnamen Ranamon? Atau dia akan kalah dan harus memasuki dunia khusus yang dibuat oleh Ranamon? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 2!**

**Ini fanfic pertama saya, mohon RnR-nya. Mohon maaf jika bahasa yang saya gunakan agak kasar karena memang itulah ciri-ciri fanfic Ryona dan juga mohon jika penulisan saya banyak kesalahan (mohon koreksinya juga). Saya tetap melanjutkan cerita walaupun mendapat review baik/buruk dari Pembaca. Jika ada masukkan dan ide untuk cerita, silahkan tulis di review. Chapter 2 secepatnya akan Saya publikasikan. Terima kasih :)**


	2. Tak Berdaya di Tangan Woodmon!

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

**Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Digimon Frontier dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

**2. Tak Berdaya di Tangan Woodmon!**

Woodmon mulai tertawa bahagia ketika melihat Kazemon sedang berada dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan, tanpa celana dalam dan menunjukkan vagina Kazemon. Ini semua akibat Ranamon yang memberikan siksaan seksual tanpa ampun kepada Kazemon. Kini tubuh Kazemon sedang terikat oleh sulur-sulur dan tak berdaya di hadapan Woodmon. Vaginanya yang masih tersumbat akar tidak mampu menahan cairan orgasme yang mengalir keluar.

"Kelihatannya cairanmu tidak sabar ingin keluar," Woodmon menarik tubuh Kazemon hingga vagina Kazemon terlepas dari akarnya.

"Aaahhhhh..." Kazemon mendesah ketika akar yang menyumbat vaginanya itu terlepas dan cairan orgasme Kazemon menyembur keluar dengan sangat deras, "Ahhhhhhhnnnnnnn... Banyak sekali yang keluar... ahhhhnnnnn..."

"Hyahahahaha! Bagus! Keluarlah terus! Keluarkan yang banyak!"

Dengan sulurnya, Woodmon membuka vagina Kazemon agar memudahkan cairannya untuk keluar. Banyak sekali cairan yang mengalir keluar dari vagina Kazemon. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi sangat lemas.

"Lihat sekelilingmu! Tempat ini seperti terkena hujan! Genangan air dimana-mana, hanya saja air itu keluar dari vaginamu!" Kata-kata Woodmon memang benar, rerumputan di sekitar Woodmon tertanam sudah digenangi oleh cairan vagina Kazemon, "Ranamon memang benar, kau adalah pelacur murahan! Kau senang sekali orgasme, kelihatannya sekali kau orgasme

kau tidak akan bisa berhenti dan memohon agar orgasme lagi dan lagi,"

"Tidak... aku tidak seperti itu..." Kazemon menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk memperhatikan cairan vaginanya yang masih mengalir keluar. Walaupun sudah orgasme berkali-kali tubuhnya yang lemas kembali pulih dengan cepat. Mungkin inilah yang membuat Kazemon dapat orgasme berkali-kali dan mengeluarkan banyak cairan ketika orgasme.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan semua ini?" Woodmon lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Kazemon dan menempelkan wajahnya pada genangan cairan orgasmenya sendiri.

"Ugh!"

Woodmon menggesek-gesekkan wajah Kazemon ke genangan itu. Tidak puas dengan wajah Kazemon, Woodmon menjatuhkan seluruh tubuh Kazemon ke genangan itu.

"Hahahaha! Lihatlah wajah dan tubuhmu! Penuh dengan cairanmu sendiri!" Woodmon tertawa dan mengangkat tubuh Kazemon, "Baiklah, sudah cukup bermain-main, aku akan melepaskan seluruh nafsuku kepadamu sekarang!"

Woodmon meraba-raba tubuh indah Kazemon yang kini hanya tertutup bra saja dengan sulur-sulurnya. Mulai dari ketiak, perut, dan paha Kazemon tidak ada yang terlewatkan oleh Woodmon kecuali payudaranya. Wajah Kazemon memerah karena rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Woodmon membangkitkan nafsunya dan ia mencoba untuk melawannya sekuat tenaga.

"Ah! Ahh... Sshh... Ngghh.."

"Tidak heran Ranamon menyebutmu pelacur," kata Woodmon yang terus meraba-raba tubuh Kazemon, "Lihat saja pakaianmu, hanya bermodalkan bra dan celana dalam! Hahaha! Dan kau mengira kalau kau ini adalah Prajurit Digimon Legendaris itu? Kau lebih mirip pelacur dengan sayap kupu-kupu!"

"Tidak... Aku tidak... ahhhnn... seperti itu... ahhhhhnnnn..." Kazemon menjawab bersamaan dengan orgasmenya.

"Hahahaha! Kau orgasme lagi? Sudah berapa kali kau orgasme?" Kata Woodmon ssambil terus memberikan rangsangan seksual kepada Kazemon, "Aku baru meraba-raba tubuhmu dan kau sudah orgasme! Aku bahkan belum menyentuh payudara murahanmu itu!

"Melihat bagaimana begitu mudahnya kau terangsang, aku bisa membayangkan kau itu sudah sangat tidak sabar merasakan sulur-sulurku di vaginamu, Kazemon. Desahanmu juga pasti sangat membantumu mencari pelanggan saat kau melacur, iya kan? Hahahahaha!"

"Ngghhhh... Ahhh..." Kazemon sangat ingin membantah kata-kata itu, tapi apa daya, tangan, kaki, dan tubuhnya sedang diikat dan diraba-raba oleh Woodmon. Dia tidak berdaya.

"Kau tahu Kazemon? Sulur-sulur ini mengandung aphrodisiac dan mereka akan keluar dari semua sisi sulurku,"

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Aku tidak akan terangsang dengan aphrodisiac-mu!"

"Hahaha! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak akan terangsang? Baru sebentar aku meraba-raba tubuhmu kau sudah orgasme, itupun tanpa menyentuh payudaramu," Woodmon tertawa dan menambah sulur-sulur untuk melilit tubuh Kazemon, "Kau juga tahu Kazemon? Aku sudah tidak mengalami orgasme selama lebih dari 300 tahun. Jadi kau sudah tahu kan berapa banyak sperma yang akan kukeluarkan? Siapkan vaginamu Kazemon, berapa lama kakek tua ini akan memperkosamu dan membuat vaginamu penuh dengan spermanya. Hahahaha!"

Kazemon tidak dapat membayangkan vaginanya akan diperkosa habis-habisan oleh Woodmon yang usianya sudah lebih dari 300 tahun dan berapa banyak sperma yang akan disemprotkan ke dalam vaginanya.

"Aku bisa mengatur kapan dan berapa banyak spermaku akan keluar jadi, bersiaplah Kazemon!" Woodmon terus meraba tubuh Kazemon dengan sulurnya, "Oohh! Sepertinya aphrodisiac itu akan keluar, bersiaplah karena aku akan menyemprotkan semua dan kau akan memohon kepadaku untuk segera memperkosamu, Kazemon!"

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, cairan aphrodisiac itu keluar dan mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Kazemon. Tubuh Kazemon rasanya semakin sensitif dengan rangsangan yang diberikan Woodmon. Setiap sentuhan yang dia rasakan membuat dia ingin orgasme dan semakin terangsang.

"Sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan ini lagi," Woodmon melepas bra yang masih menempel di payudara Kazemon dengan paksa dan membuat Kazemon telanjang bulat, "Bukankah pelacur tidak memakai pakaian apa-apa saat melayani seseorang? Hahahaha!"

Woodmon dengan tidak sabaran melilit payudara Kazemon, "Kau sunnguh mempunyai tubuh dan payudara yang indah, lebih tepatnya tubuh dan payudara seorang pelacur,"

"Haahhhnnn... Hnngggghhh... Jangan..." Kazemon memohon agar Woodmon melepaskan payudaranya yang sangat sensitif karena cairan aphrodisiac.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Woodmon terus meraba-raba payudara Kazemon tanpa menyentuh putingnya, "Aku akan memberikanmu orgasme yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya,"

Sambil terus meraba payudara Kazemon, Woodmon terus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyentuh putingnya. Dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memainkan payudara Kazemon yang besar dan kenyal itu. Semangatnya untuk memainkan payudara Kazemon semakin membara ketika mendengar desahan Kazemon yang sangat erotis.

"Ohhh... Payudaramu kenyal sekali. Aku bisa memainkannya sampai selamanya,"

Sulur-sulur Woodmon bergerak semakin liar memainkan payudara Kazemon.

"Ahh.. Tidak... Aku akan keluar..." Kazemon menutup matanya karena tidak dapat menahan orgasmenya yang akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Baiklah, inilah saatnya," Woodmon yang menyadari bahwa Kazemon akan orgasme segera memainkan dan mengelus putingnya, "Keluarlah yang banyak!"

"Ahhhhhhhnnn! Ahhhhhnnn! Ahhhh..." Kazemon orgasme setelah merasakan cubitan yang keras di putingnya.

Woodmon membalikkan tubuh Kazemon hingga sekarang kepalanya berada di bawah. Ia lalu membuka lebar kedua kaki Kazemon yang kini berada di atas, hal itu membuat cairan orgasme Kazemon menyembur keluar dari atas ke bawah seperti air mancur. Setelah memastikan bahwa vagina Kazemon tidak mengeluarkan cairan lagi, Woodmon mengeluarkan beberapa sulur baru yang panjang dan sebesar ibu jari.

"Aku harap kau menyukai ini di vaginamu, Kazemon. Tapi kurasa kau akan sangat menikmatinya, melihat betapa mudahnya kau orgasme dan penampilan pelacurmu,"

Woodmon mengusap-usap bibir vagina Kazemon dengan dua sulur itu. Kazemon mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatan setiap sulur-sulur itu menyentuh vaginanya. Kazemon tidak dapat melawan dengan posisi terbalik seperti ini.

"Ha! Kau mulai menikmatinya kan? Aku bisa mendengar desahan erotismu! Hahaha!"

Setelah puas menggesek-gesek vagina Kazemon, Woodmon membuka bibir vagina Kazemon dengan empat sulurnya. Vagina Kazemon kini terbuka dengan lebar.

"Warna merah muda yang indah. Kelihatannya vaginamu masih rapat. Kau sering menjual tubuhmu kan? Aneh sekali, vagina yang masih rapat untuk seorang pelacur hahaha!"

"Aku tidak pernah menjual— Ahhnnn... ahhhnnn..."

"Kau diam saja," Woodmon memencet payudara dan puting Kazemon, "Biar mulutmu yang bawah berbicara. Kita lihat, berapa banyak sulur yang bisa kumasukkan di sini,"

Setelah itu, Woodmon memasukkan dua sulur di lubang vagina Kazemon. Ia lalu mengeluar-masukkan sulur-sulur itu dengan perlahan.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahhh... ahhh..." Kazemon mengerang karena vaginanya dimasuki oleh dua sulur sekaligus. Ia mengerang semakin keras dan cepat ketika Woodmon mengeluar-masukkan sulur itu dengan cepat.

"Ahhh.. ah.. ahh.. ahh... ahh..." Kazemon merasakan kenikmatan di vaginanya karena diperkosa dengan terbalik oleh Woodmon.

"Oh.. Tidak, aku akan orgasme..." Pikir Kazemon dia akan mengalami orgasme.

Ketika dia akan klimaks, Woodmon berhenti menghujamkan sulur-sulur itu. Ia malah memasukkan enam sulur sekaligus di vagina Kazemon dan kini vagina Kazemon penuh sesak dengan delapan sulur. Orgasme Kazemon harus tertunda karena masuknya enam sulur tadi. Delapan sulur itu keluar dan masuk bersamaan di dalam vagina Kazemon.

"Mnnhhh... aahhh... ahhh... ahh... Hentikan... Woodmon... ahhh... Kumohon... ahhhnnn..."

Mendengar itu, Woodmon bukannya berhenti, dia malah mempercepat gerakan sulur-sulur itu.

"Biarkan aku menanam spermaku dulu di dalam vaginamu," Woodmon tertawa sambil memainkan kedua payudara dan klitoris Kazemon. Dua sulur menghisap puting Kazemon dengan sangat keras hingga Kazemon merasa air susunya akan keluar.

"Ahhh... ahhh.. ahh... ahh.. ahhh..." Kazemon terus mengerang. Ia sangat tidak berdaya, diperkosa dengan posisi terbalik dan vagina yang dimasuki oleh delapan sulur sekaligus.

"Sepertinya aku bisa merasakan air susumu akan keluar, Kazemon" Sulur Woodmon terus menghisap puting Kazemon dengan sangat keras. Tak lama kemudian, air susu itu keluar dan disedot oleh kedua sulur Woodmon.

"Ahhhh... Bagaiman mungkin... ahhhhnn ... ahaaah... air susuku keluar?" Kazemon merasakan sakit di putingnya karena dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan air susu.

Sambil terus menyedot air susu Kazemon, Woodmon terus mempercepat tusukan demi tusukan di vagina Kazemon. Woodmon merasakan vagina Kazemon mulai berkedut-kedut. Ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Kazemon akan orgasme.

"Ahhhhhhhhnnnnn..." Kazemon orgasme sampai pinggulnya menekuk ke belakang.

Woodmon tidak mengeluarkan sulur-sulur, dia tetap menusuk-nusuk vagina Kazemon. Hingga sesaat kemudian, Kazemon mengalami multi orgasme.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnn!" Kazemon mengalami multi orgasme, ini pertama kalinya bagi dia. Orgasme yang tertahan tadi keluar hampir bersamaan dengan orgasme yang sekarang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Woodmon mengeluarkan sperma dari delapan sulurnya, "Kau ingat? Aku bisa mengeluarkan spermaku sebanyak yang aku mau! Hahaha!"

Woodmon menyemprotkan sperma di dalam vagina Kazemon. Banyak sekali sperma yang berada di dalam vagina Kazemon, sampai-sampai banyak yang tumpah keluar bersamaan dengan cairan orgasmenya. Kazemon merasakan sperma itu terus mengalir di dalam vaginanya dan di dalam rahimnya sperma berkumpul.

"Ahhh... uuhhh..." Kazemon tertunduk lemas dan tak berdaya setelah diperkosa dan orgasme berkali-kali.

"Hei, jangan pingsan dulu. Kita masih belum bertarung," Woodmon memasukkan dua sulurnya ke dalam mulut Kazemon.

Kazemon harus mengulum sulur itu dengan paksa. Sulur yang di vagina Kazemon masih menyembur sperma di vaginanya dan sulur yang di mulutnya terus bergerak keluar masuk. Tidak perlu waktu lama, sperma Woodmon keluar di mulut Kazemon.

"Mmmpppffhh... Mmmmpppfhh!" Kazemon terus menelan sperma itu. Tidak sedikit sperma yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Perut dan rahim Kazemon kini penuh dengan sperma Woodmon. Woodmon mengeluarkan semua sulurnya dari mulut dan vagina Kazemon. Kazemon belum pernah merasa dipermalukan seperti ini, ini juga pertama kalinya dia diperkosa oleh delapan sulur di vaguinanya.

Woodmon lalu melepaskan semua ikatannya di tubuh Kazemon dan menjatuhkannya. Kazemon jatuh terlentang dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar dan wajah yang penuh dengan kesengsaraan dan penuh dengan sperma. Banyak sekali sperma yang menyemprot keluar dari vaginanya. Tubuhnya bermandikan sperma dan payudaranya masih mengeluarkan air susu. Putingnya menjadi berwarna kemerahan karena Woodmon menyedot dengan kuat.

"Ngh.. ngh.. nggh.." Sperma itu terus menyemprot keluar hingga Kazemon tidak dapat menutup kakinya.

"Lihatlah, vaginamu tidak sanggup menampung seluruh spermaku!" Woodmon tertawa.

Setelah merasa sperma Woodmon tidak keluar lagi, Kazemon membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba bangkit berdiri. Dengan susah payah, dia akhirnya dapat berdiri sambil memegangi payudaranya yang masih sakit. Beruntung tubuhnya dapat memulihkan diri dengan cepat setelah orgasme berkali-kali. Digimon lain pasti sudah lemas saat harus orgasme dan diperkosa seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku masih memiliki banyak sperma yang tersisa dalam tubuhku,"

"Kuh... Kau kira aku akan kalah begitu saja?" Kazemon yg sudah pulih setelah diperkosa habis-habisan, kini menyerang Woodmon yang lengah, "Hurricane Gale!" Kazemon mengeluarkan tornado kecil dari jari-jarinya.

"Uagh!"

Tornado itu mengenai tubuh Woodmon dan membuatnya tidak dapat melihat. Kazemon dengan cepat memasang bra dan celana dalamnya yang dilepas dengan paksa oleh Woodmon.

"Beraninya kau!" Woodmon mengayunkan lengannya ke arah Kazemon, tapi Kazemon dengan mudah menghindarinya.

Walaupun dapat menghindari serangan Woodmon, Kazemon tetap merasakan nyeri di sekitar payudara dan vaginanya. Hal itu membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ugh! Sial, payudara dan vaginaku masih terasa sakit karena diperkosa tadi," Kazemon yang baru saja terjatuh langsung mendapat serangan dari Woodmon. Untung saja dia memilik reflek yang cepat. Serangan Woodmon gagal mengenainya lagi.

"Kau lambat juga, Pohon Tua! Rasakan ini!" Kazemon menendang tubuh Woodmon dengan kedua kakinya yang sangat cepat.

"Apa? Uagh!"

Kazemon melompat ke belakang dan bersiap untuk memberikan sernagan berikutnya, "Tempest Twist!" Ia bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya dan melebarkan kedua kakinya. Dia berputar dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarah ke arah Woodmon.

Ketika tendangan Kazemon akan mengenai tubuh Woodmon, dia merasakan salah satu kakinya diikat oleh sesuatu, "Kena kau," ternyata itu adalah sulur Woodmon.

"Bagaimana rasanya tertangkap oleh sulurku lagi, Kazemon?" Woodmon mengangkat satu kaki Kazemon dan menggantungnya dengan terbalik, "Sekarang giliranku menyerang, kau tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi! Hyaaa!"

Woodmon mengangkat tubuh Kazemon dan membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah.

"UGH!"

Sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kazemon ketika tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan keras. Woodmon kini mengikat kedua kaki Kazemon dan membantingnya ke samping kanan, ke arah pepohonan.

"Bruak! Bruak!" Pohon-pohon tumbang ketika tubuh Kazemon menghantamnya.

Kazemon yang tak berdaya hanya bisa berharap agar semua ini berakhir. Woodmon mengangkatnya lagi dan melemparnya ke samping kiri. Pohon-pohon kembali tumbang.

"Kita lihat, apakah batu atau tubuhmu yang lebih kuat,"

"Tidak, kumohon.. jangan.." Kazemon memohon.

Woodmon membanting tubuh Kazemon ke arah batu, "Hyah! Ah! Ahhh! Kyahh!" Tubuh Kazemon yang kecil berhadapan dengan batu yang sangat besar. Berkali-kali tubuhnya dibanting oleh Woodmon ke batu itu.

Setelah sekitar 30 kali bantingan, batu itu hancur berkeping-keping, "Ternyata tubuhmu kuat juga, Kazemon,"

"Uggh..." Kazemon yang lemah tak berdaya, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia yang kini diikat tangannya, hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

"Seperti kau akan kuperkosa lagi, Kazemon. Tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi,"

Tanpa melepas celana dalam Kazemon, Woodmon memasukkan empat sulurnya ke dalam vagina Kazemon.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah..." Kazemon mengerang seperti biasa saat dia diperkosa tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kazemon mengalami orgasme, "Ahhhhhhnnnn..." pandangan Kazemon mulai kabur.

"Sampai kapan aku akan diperkosa?" Pikir Kazemon dan ia pingsan saat itu juga.

...

Kazemon terbangun dan membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata? Aku sudah memperkosamu selama dua hari penuh. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang! Hahaha!"

Ternyata Kazemon masih berada dalam cengkeraman Woodmon. Dia sudah diperkosa selama dua hari olehnya. Dia melirik ke bawah dan melihat seluruh tubuhnya sudah bermandikan sperma. Payudaranya yang masih tertutup bra sudah ditutupi oleh sperma yang lengket. Vaginanya juga masih dimasuki oleh sulur-sulur Woodmon dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali sperma yang sudah bercampur dengan cairan orgasmenya sendiri. Kazemon melihat ke tanah dan dilihatnya genangan sperma yang tercampur dengan cairan vaginanya. Sudah berapa kali Woodmon orgasme di dalam vaginanya? Tentunya sudah sangat banyak.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.."

"Vaginamu sangat kuat dan nikmat. Dua hari aku melakukan ini tanpa henti dan aku masih menikmatinya. Ahhh..." Dengan itu, Woodmon menyemprotkan semua sisa spermanya ke tubuh dan vagina Kazemon.

Woodmon menjatuhkan tubuh Kazemon yang bermandikan sperma itu ke tanah, "Akhirnya spermaku sudah habis, aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang sekarang. Ini semua berkatmu, Pelacur," Tubuh Woodmon diliputi oleh Fractal Code dan menghilang.

Kazemon yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa memndang tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia harus menerima kekalahan telak dari Woodmon. Ia juga harus merelakan tubuhnya diperkosa terus-menerus tanpa henti oleh Woodmon. Kazemon akhirnya kembali pingsan di atas genangan cairan sperma dan cairan vaginanya sendiri.

* * *

**Catatan: Itu dia chapter kedua. Apa yang terjadi oleh Kazemon setelah ini? Tunggu chapter 3!**

**Mohon maaf jika bahasa yang saya gunakan agak kasar karena memang itulah ciri-ciri fanfic Ryona dan juga mohon jika penulisan saya banyak kesalahan (mohon koreksinya juga). Saya tetap melanjutkan cerita walaupun mendapat review baik/buruk dari Pembaca. Jika ada masukkan dan ide untuk cerita, silahkan tulis di review. Chapter 3 secepatnya akan Saya publikasikan. Saya berencana membuat versi bahasa Inggrisnya. Jika ada yang ingin membantu untuk menerjemahkan cerita ini, saya sangat mengapresiasinya. Terima kasih :)**


End file.
